


Dans les flots de Noun

by EllaCx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Magic School, Muggle-born, Muggle-born Culture, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Mystery, One Shot Collection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaCx/pseuds/EllaCx
Summary: Feriel, douze ans, Née-Moldue, vient d'entrer à l'Académie Hérodote, célèbre école de magie égyptienne.Recueil d'OS sur quelques instants de sa vie.Dans la mythologie égyptienne, Noun est le dieu de l'Océan primitif.Dans l'alphabet arabe, l'équivalent du "n" porte son nom.
Kudos: 1





	1. Défi 2 : Le marquis invisible

**Author's Note:**

> Recueil pour AVC3 sur HPF, écrit l'été 2018.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les contraintes pour ce premier OS étaient :
> 
> \- s'inspirer du titre "Le marquis invisible"
> 
> \- 800 mots minimum
> 
> \- 5 mots pour 5 sens, donc 25 mots en tout
> 
> \- une référence à un oiseau 
> 
> \- une citation d'un-e auteur-ice contemporain-e de Baudelaire (en NdF)
> 
> L'Académie Hérodote a été créée par les merveilleuses Extraaterrestre et Nighty qui organisent le concours sur HPF !
> 
> Après une longue pause due aux examens, je reprends la publication deux fois par semaine !

Une idée commune veut que les poissons rouges aient sept secondes de mémoire : ainsi, leurs souvenirs s’effaceraient au rythme de leurs circonvolutions et ils ne remarqueraient pas que la paroi de leur bocal était toujours la même. En réalité, les poissons rouges se souviennent de bien plus de sept secondes : mettez-les dans un labyrinthe et ils finiront par retrouver leur chemin.

Feriel se sentait un peu poisson rouge. Elle tournait, tournait, reconnaissait les hautes colonnes et les fresques colorées, mais ne savait comment se sortir de ce cercle infini : ses pieds traçaient irrémédiablement la même boucle. L’émerveillement qui s’était emparé d’elle lorsqu’elle avait vu pour la première fois les scènes mythologiques gravées sur les murs de pierre, racontant la création de l’Académie par les dieux eux-mêmes, s’était tari. D’autres peintures narraient son engloutissement sous les eaux par Khomâroûyah Ibn Toûloûn, qui avaient été ajoutées plus tard sans doute par le mage en personne, pour que son histoire ne fût pas oubliée.

Elle lâcha son sac et un soupir qui résonna dans le patio. Si ses camarades de dortoir ne s’étaient pas volatilisées en chemin, elle aurait déjà atteint la salle Safiha Rageh, nommée après la célèbre sorcière berbère. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol carrelé et froid.

« Que vous arrive-t-il, chère enfant ? »

La prenant par surprise, la voix souffla entre les plantes à larges feuilles avec la légèreté d’un vanneau. Les personnages colorant les murs levèrent un instant la tête, avant de reprendre le fil de leurs activités.

Feriel examina le petit espace, sans rien trouver.

« Qui êtes-vous ? lança-t-elle sur la défensive.

– Mon nom est Charles de Launay, entendit-elle répondre. Mais on me surnomme le marquis invisible.

– Vous êtes un djinn ?

– En effet. Je suis un Maritin, un djinn des cours d’eau. Mais autrefois, je fus un explorateur français ; je voulais mourir par curiosité* et, hélas, mon vœu s’est exaucé. 

– Comment êtes-vous mort ? s’enquit la fillette, la suspicion s’atténuant.

– C’est une histoire bien longue à raconter… Une petite élève comme vous ne doit-elle pas aller en classe ? »

Ses joues s’empourprèrent et elle se leva prestement. La langueur et la surprise lui avaient fait oublier son cours de Métamorphose. Elle s’était pourtant promis de travailler dur cette année, pour que ses parents lui achètent une guitare… Le goût de la culpabilité s’empara de sa bouche lorsqu’elle prit conscience de son peu de ténacité.

Le marquis rit, d’un rire sonore, moqueur, puis lui expliqua le chemin vers sa salle de classe. Alors seulement la peur commença à se distiller sous les poils de Feriel : comment avait-il pu savoir, si elle ne lui avait rien demandé ?

**

Elle s’était appliquée comme elle avait pu, luttant contre la rêverie pour écouter les longues tirades de l’enseignante, madame Youssef. Elève distraite habituellement, la tâche s’était révélée particulièrement ardue alors que ses pensées ne se tournaient que vers l’étrange marquis. Ses amies n’avaient pas plus fait attention à son trouble qu’à son retard, et elle en fut contente pour une fois : pour une raison qu’elle ne saisissait pas totalement, elle voulait garder cette odeur de mystère pour elle seule.

Quand, enfin, elle put sortir de la salle empestant l’encre et la craie, elle se dépêcha de rejoindre le patio aux senteurs de fleurs et de menthe. S’asseyant aux pieds de la même colonne, allongeant ses jambes nues sous sa robe contre la pierre rugueuse, elle attendit que le marquis daignât reprendre son récit. Bientôt, le souffle glacé vint hérisser ses poils et reprendre le récit.

« Je ne fus pas toujours explorateur ; longtemps, je me contentais d’être lecteur, mauvais poète, rêveur jamais satisfait. Surtout, j’étais imprudent, et ruiné. Mon nom n’avait de noble que la particule : mes ancêtres n’avaient jamais accepté que la France fût bourgeoise et refusaient de ne serait-ce qu’évoquer l’idée de travailler. Pour éviter leurs dettes, je trouvais un poste de secrétaire chez un libraire : une bicoque discrète dans une ruelle parisienne, où bien des livres demeuraient oubliés sous la poussière âcre. Mais peu de clients signifiait du temps pour lire, et je ne m’empêchais pas de glaner un ouvrage dès que j’en avais la possibilité.

« Ainsi tomba entre mes mains une traduction du grec ancien d’un récit de voyage, d’autant plus oublié qu’on ignorait si son auteur était moldu ou sorcier. Il décrivait le fonctionnement d’une école sorcière au large de la Méditerranée. Mon patron n’y crut pas un mot, pas plus que tous les archéologues à qui je pus le montrer. Mais moi, moi j’avais la conviction que cette école existait, quelque part sur la côte égyptienne. J’étais imprudent et rêveur, vous disais-je : la tempête de l’aventure se déchaîna dans mes veines. Il me fallait partir.

« Un an s’écoula encore avant que j’aie rassemblé la somme nécessaire au voyage. Merlin merci, je maîtrisais le sortilège de Têtenbulle et n’avais donc pas à payer des Branchiflores. Je partis seul, puisque personne dans mon entourage ne voulut me croire.

« Je restais près de dix jours du côté sorcier de Port-Saïd, interrogeant tous les antiquaires que je trouvais, sans succès. Pas une seule fois je ne laissais l’amertume de la défaite me gagner. Finalement, ce fut dans un petit restaurant, après un repas épicé, qu’une chercheuse en Histoire me parlât de Thônis-Heracleion. Nombre de textes antiques faisaient référence à la ville, ce qui lui permettait d’estimer sa position.

« Amal et moi arpentâmes la côte pendant une autre bonne semaine. Elle connaissait, fort heureusement, des sorts permettant de détecter une présence de magie dans les profondeurs. Je ne nous raconte pas notre joie lorsque nous trouvâmes le dôme protégeant l’école ! Nous n’avions pas même besoin de Têtenbulle pour respirer dans son enceinte – ce qui nous soulageait, car le sortilège était collant après les deux heures de nage nécessaires à l’atteindre.

« Jamais des algues ne m’étaient parues aussi douces, la victoire aussi sucrée. La magie avait merveilleusement bien conservé l’école ! Notre curiosité intarissable nous poussa à ouvrir chaque porte, à explorer chaque recoin, et chaque trouvaille extraordinaire nous excitait toujours plus, comme deux enfants. Mal nous en prit ! Notre ivresse nous fit oublier que l’école était vieille : un éboulement nous surprit et nous ne pûmes sortir à temps. Depuis nous sommes coincés ici…

– Mais, balbutia Feriel, ce devait être une mort atroce !

– Je voulais mourir de curiosité*, rit le marquis, mon désir s’est réalisé. Hanter une école n’est en outre pas si terrible, nous en apprenons chaque jour plus sur des sociétés que nous n’aurions pas osé imaginer, à notre époque. Et, lorsque l’ennui nous prend, nous pouvons encore partager nos souvenirs…

– Mais enfin, argua Feriel, des souvenirs ne peuvent pas remplir l’éternité…

– Détrompe-toi, lui répondit une nouvelle voix, inconnue et féminine. Le souvenir est le parfum de l’âme… »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Je voulais mourir par curiosité : inspiré de "je voudrais mourir par curiosité", par Georges Sand, Lélia
> 
> "Le souvenir est le parfum de l'âme" : George Sand, Lettre d'un voyageur
> 
> Vue : reconnaissait, vu, examina, trouver, invisible
> 
> Ouïe : résonna, entendit, sonore, écouter, sonné
> 
> Odorat : odeur, empestant, senteurs, âcre, parfum
> 
> Goût : goût, bouche, amertume, épicé, sucrée
> 
> Toucher : froid, rugueuse, glacé, collant, douces


	2. Défi 3 : Feu d'artifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les contraintes pour ce chapitre :
> 
> \- Votre personnage devra TOMBER : tomber amoureux, tomber dans les pommes, tomber des nues, tomber de haut, tomber à genoux, tomber bien bas, tomber la chemise , etc. 
> 
> ->J'ai choisi "tomber sur quelqu'un"
> 
> \- Le verbe TOMBER ne pourra apparaître qu'une fois maximum dans votre texte (sous n'importe quel(le) temps/conjugaison)
> 
> \- Vous devez écrire minimum 100 mots consécutifs sur la douleur que ressent votre personnage lors de son atterrissage physique ou émotionnel. -> consécutifs = en un ou plusieurs paragraphes, non coupés par des dialogues, etc.
> 
> \- Contrainte de mots : 500 à 1500 mots
> 
> On découvre un autre aspect de la vie de Feriel !

-Je n’ai pas le droit de parler de l’Académie ni de magie, encore moins dans un restaurant bondé !

-Oh, allez ! Il y avait plein de bruit, les gens se concentraient sur leurs propres discussions. Personne ne t’aurait écoutée. Quel est le problème ?

-Le monde magique doit rester caché. Imagine que des moldus m’aient entendu parler de sortilèges,de djinns ou de métamorphose…

-Tu veux pas arrêter avec ce mot ? Moldu, moldu, on dirait que tu ne nous considères plus comme des personnes normales.

Feriel soupira et passa une main lasse sur son visage. Sa jumelle adorait la questionner sur le monde sorcier et suivait chacune de ses histoires avec grand intérêt mais, parfois, elle avait l’impression que seuls les aspects merveilleux la passionnaient - l’Académie engloutie dans la Méditerranée, les êtres aquatiques qui vivaient autour et les créatures magiques en général étaient ses sujets préférés - mais que les côtés plus pragmatiques entraient par une oreille et ressortaient par l’autre - certains triviaux, comme le système d’inscription, d’autres plus importants, notamment la loi sur le secret magique et l’interdiction de se servir de sa baguette en dehors de l'Académie. Expliquer la politique de son monde la fatiguait, et l’avait fatiguée les dix premières fois qu’elles avaient eu cette discussion, mais Nour ne semblait pas retenir.

-Ce n’est pas une question de normalité. Nous sommes toutes les deux des personnes normales. Tu es une moldue parce que tu n’as pas de pouvoirs magiques, je suis une sorcière parce que j’en ai, ce n’est pas un jugement, juste une description…

-Ok, soit. Mais pourquoi les sorciers doivent continuer à se cacher ? Quel est le problème si tout le monde sait que vous existez ?

-Enfin, on a déjà du mal à cohabiter alors qu’on est sœurs et que je suis rentrée que depuis une semaine, qu’est-ce que cela donnerait à l’échelle de l'humanité… Ce serait le chaos des deux côtés…

**

Avant de quitter l’Académie, Feriel avait transformé tous ses manuels pour qu’ils aient l’air de livres moldus. Ainsi elle pouvait lire tranquillement les bienfaits de la Mandragore sans avoir à s’enfermer dans la chambre d’hôtel - elle veillait quand même à ce que personne ne se penche par-dessus son épaule. C'était le début de l'après-midi, sa sœur avait rejoint des amis qui, comme elle, passait les vacances au Caire et ses parents arpentaient les boutiques pour trouver des cadeaux de Noël à la famille. La terrasse baignait de silence et l’air de douceur.

-Là, il n’y a personne, vient !

Elle ne prêta tout d’abord pas attention aux voix, qui pouvaient appartenir à n’importe quels adolescents jouant dans le parc sur lequel donnait le balcon. Mais, très vite, un vocabulaire étrange la fit relever les yeux.

Elle se figea. La tignasse hirsute et le visage carré qui gesticulaient en contrebas la firent s’enfoncer dans son siège, le visage à moitié caché par le livre. Elias était le grand frère de Zina, avec qui elle partageait son dortoir, une Sang-Pur qui prenait de haut tout ce qu’elle ne comprenait pas - autant dire que ses romans et posters moldus avaient été passé au crible - et le peu de fois où elle l’avait croisé avait suffi à Feriel pour saisir que l’aîné était de la même veine, l’assurance en plus. Elle ne pouvait mettre de nom sur le second garçon, mais ce qu’il tenait dans les mains manqua de la faire tomber de sa chaise.

Un pétard de chez Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux - les renommée des rouquins les avait précédés de l’autre côté de la mer. Pas la peine d’être Merlin pour comprendre ce qu’ils voulaient en faire : le quartier sorcier du Caire se trouvait à une demi-heure de là et pareil objet n’avait pas sa place dans les rues moldues. Son premier réflexe fut d'avoir peur qu’ils la voient, et elle s’écarta un peu plus de la balustrade. Puis elle se reprit, maudissant sa timidité incontrôlable : ils ne pourraient rien lui faire ici c'était elle, et non eux, qui était en terrain connu. Alors la colère se mêla à la peur : ces idiots allaient attirer l’attention de tout l'hôtel sur un objet sorcier.

Descendre ou ne pas descendre ? Elle n’aurait pas le courage de remettre deux grands à leur place, avec leurs cinq ans d'écart… Et même si elle le trouvait, cela ne changerait rien à leur humour dangereux. Elle aurait aimé qu’ils se rentrent dans le crâne que le monde moldu - et les Nés-Moldus qu'ils soient à l’Académie ou pas - n'était pas, par Merlin, leur terrain de jeu géant !

**

-Ne te retourne pas, mais il y a deux garçons à la table de derrière qui te fixent. Je crois que tu leur plais…

Feriel retint l’ironie qui fleurissait sur ses lèvres en avalant une cuillère de glace. Elle pouvait sentir les deux regards lui veiller la nuque, depuis la petite table rose et bleue du glacier.

-Celui de gauche est mignon. Un peu vieux, mais mignon. L’autre je sais pas ce qu’il a fait à ses cheveux, mais sa coupe n’a aucun sens.

-Je reviens dans deux minutes, lança Feriel à sa jumelle, n’y tenant plus.

Évidemment, ils l'avaient reconnu dès qu’elle avait mis un pied en dehors de l'hôtel et la suivaient inlassablement depuis. Leurs lèvres articulaient des moqueries que leurs voix n’osaient prononcer tant qu’elle n'était pas seule. Or, seule, elle l'était à cet instant, mais le risque en valait la baguette.

Elle se dirigea tout naturellement vers le comptoir et demanda à allumer les hauts-parleurs de la terrasse.

-Je comprends pas ce qui leur arrive, chuchota Nour lorsqu’elle revint, ils regardent autour d’eux comme s'ils cherchaient quelqu’un d’invisible…

La jeune sorcière prit de temps de finir sa glace puis entraîna son sosie dans les rues de la capitales.

Se fiant aux descriptions de Nour - elle ne leur ferait pas le plaisir de se retourner elle-même - elle apprit que les deux suiveurs sursautaient aux klaxons des voitures, traversaient les rues à toute jambes, jetaient des regards circonspects quand les feux passaient du rouge au vert et semblaient se sentir attaqués par toute autre démonstration d’électricité. Ils n’osèrent pas entrer dans la boutique de feux d’artifices et avançaient avec une réticence croissante - mais ils continuaient quand même d’avancer avec un entêtement remarquable pour effrayer deux enfants de douze ans. Nour commençait à avoir peur quand Feriel entra dans le parc.

-Heureusement que Papa et Maman reviennent bientôt et que monsieur Georges n’est pas loin, souffla-t-elle. C’est pas normal de marcher derrière les gens comme ça… Ils se sont assis près du muret et ils ont aussi un feu d’artifice… Fe’ on peut rentrer à l'hôtel ? Ils ont passé l'après-midi à nous imiter…

-Ne t’inquiètes pas, ceci va les effrayer…

Dans coup d’allumette, elle enflamma le feux d’artifice qui jaillit dans les airs en sifflant. Ils sautèrent en arrière et ne parurent rassuré que lorsqu’il s’éteignit. La fillette prit alors deux feux de bengales : leurs étincelles eurent le même effet, et le feu de chez Weasley roula de la poche d’Elias. Feriel l’attrapa, et adressa son plus beau sourire aux deux sorciers qui ne savaient plus sur quel Hippogriffe voler. Le salut de la main tenant l’objet magique les acheva, et ils se décidèrent enfin à les laisser tranquille.

\- Eux, c’étaient des sorciers de mon école, expliqua-t-elle à sa sœur. Mais ne t’inquiètes pas, on n’est pas tous comme ça, ce sont deux beaux exemples de bêtises...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'aime beaucoup réfléchir aux liens entre les mondes moldus et sorciers, et surtout à la place de personnages comme Feriel (ou Hermione) qui naissent moldus mais appartiennent aussi à l'autre culture. J'adore mélanger les détails et les points de vue, j'espère que c'est une réflexion qui vous a plu !


	3. Défi créatures 3 : Sur le fil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme j'ai oublié de poster samedi, je poste deux chapitres aujourd'hui
> 
> \- Pour cette épreuve-ci vous devrez écrire 4 drabbles, ou double-drabbles, au choix !  
> \- Vous avez le droit à une marge d'erreur de 10 % sur le nombre de mots de chaque drabble ( donc entre 90 et 110 mots par  
> drabbles et entre 180 et 220 par double drabbles )  
> \- Vous posterez tous vos drabbles en un seul chapitre  
> \- Contrainte Patchwork : même si les drabbles n'ont pas de rapport entre eux, le dernier mot d'un drabble devra être le premier mot du drabble suivant.  
> \- Contrainte Divinité : La liste ci-dessous rassemble quelques unes des trèèès nombreuses divinités vaudoues pour chaque drabble vous choisirez une divinité de cette liste et devrez écrire un drabble sur ce dont il est le dieu / la déesse.
> 
> J'ai (encore) écrit mon texte en 2H chrono. Pardon.

Gu – Forgeron

Un couloir isolé. Mes pieds s’enfoncent dans la poussière, mes souliers résonnent sur la pierre. Poisson rouge, je me suis encore perdue et la lumière blafarde m’attire.

Une porte. Haute, massive. Le temps grisâtre s’envole sous mon souffle. Fer immaculé. Mes doigts découvrent des volutes élégants, sculptés sur toute la longueur. Des courbes qui serpentent, font danser l’éclairage saumâtre. La magie ancienne est chaude autant qu’effrayante : ses ondes tapissent l’atmosphère, sa puissance m’enveloppe. Je ne reconnais pas la signature d’Ibn Toûloûn, est-ce Hérodote lui-même ? La réponse m’échappe et m’intrigue, alors je laisse ma main se fondre sur la poignée.

Mami Wata – Eau

Poignée magique. Le monde a-t-il perdu son sens ? Le sortilège me happe, me renverse, la porte s’ouvre et se ferme sans que je la voie. Peur. Mon cri se bloque sous mes frissons. Une force me secoue de tous côtés. Et subitement, s’arrête.

Le vide s’étire. Entre mes cils, le jour. Morgane ! Je suis dehors. Je suis dans la Méditerranée, dans les eaux qui entourent l’Académie.

Alors que je veux prendre une respiration incertaine, terrorisée de me noyer, je remarque la bulle qui m’entoure. Me protège et m’enserre en même temps. La mer est belle ; l’apprécier est contraire à mon instinct.

Legba – Réflexion

Instinct : reculer contre la porte.  


Envie : explorer les alentours.

Les élèves murmurent que Sirènes, Maritins et autres Kelpies vivent non loin. Les sortilèges antiques qui m’encerclent paraissent solides : leurs filaments verts tournoient inlassablement, repoussent ma main qui, curieuse, essaie de les toucher… Mais pourraient disparaître aussi soudainement qu’ils sont apparus.

Prudente, je fais quelques pas, longeant l’enceinte de l’école. Algues et coquillages ont envahi les murs dont je vois à peine la pierre. Des poissons migrent en bans. Pas de traces humaines, pas même une ruine. Je m’y serais méprise, si j’avais été Moldue.

Je remarque l’absence de fenêtres et me sens stupide.

Ogun Zobla – Réussite

Stupide, est-ce prendre un pas de plus, ou effacer le chemin parcouru ?

La peur nourrit chacune de mes pensées. Demi-tour. Peur salvatrice.

Je cours et l’eau n’offre aucune résistance. 

Les poissons tournent en boucle. Les rochers sont identiques. Je cours, me maudis, accélère, me jette contre la poignée de fer. Elle ne bouge pas. 

Stupide : pas de volutes de ce côté.

Echec. Tomber sur le sol en désespoir est désagréablement familier.

La voix aussi.

Maritin. Soulagement. Supplique. Menaçant, semblant habitué aux élèves, il me transporte de l’autre côté.

Pierre. Solide. Réussite.

Merlin merci pour ma chance. Je détale vers un endroit plus sûr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour ce petit recueil !
> 
> Comme il s'agissait de la participation à un évènement, c'est assez décousu. Et la forme de ce dernier chapitre n'a pas dû aider. J'espère que c'est lisible et compréhensible quand même.


End file.
